James Warhawk
Characteristics James Warhawk is a Navy Admiral, and the best in the business. He is also Lord Beckett's personal assassin and apprentice. James is a very deadly opponent, and is nigh unstoppable when fighting anyone. James is usually nice to his fellow Navy and EITC men, but sees piracy as a virus. Early Life James was born on Black Pearl Island, and his father was the EITC commander there. James grew up as a strictly anti pirate man, and soon came to hate pirates. When he was old enough, James' father sent James to Port Royal, where he soon became a fiersome Navy Officer. He had the job of protecting the Governor's Garden, and made sure no undead or alive pirates would make it to the Mansion. After years of dedicated service, James was promoted to Second- In- Command of the island of Port Royal, and he received a personal quarters on Fort Charles. James loved his job immensley, and completley stopped smuggling into or out of Port Royal. Then, he was promoted to Commander in Cheif of the island of Port Royal. James was then given a message from the EITC commander, Lord Cutler Beckett... Part One: The Quest Begins Lord Beckett sent James to Kingshead, where James traveled through the fortress island, eventually meeting Beckett at the top. Bekcett had a special task for James, infiltrate the pirate ranks, and if James did, he would become Beckett's personal apprentice and assassin. James accepted, and was soon given his first task... Coming Soon.... Weapons Staff: lvl 17 Gun: Mastered Cannon: lvl 16 Sailing: lvl 15 Sword: Mastered Doll: lvl 18 Dagger: lvl 12 Potions: lvl 13 Navy Cannon Defense: lvl 17 Quotes "Pirates have had their fun, now it is our turn."- James' view on pirates Friends Billy Snoopensnob- Best friend in game and real life Ian Silversword- A good friend and funny guy Ned Stormwalker- A good friend in McRaging, always on Abassa David Bladekidd- The former Codex Empire Gm, he is starting to come back with The Codex Pirates Bryce- I fight on Dark Hart with him alot Colt Graves- A member in Ocean Gods, and a great fighter Eric McRage- My old mentor, also a very powerful pirate Slappy- a fellow POTCO players wiki editor, spams too much Tom Wildfitte- Some short guy who rambles on about random stuff Francis Bluehawk- Was in his guild for a while Max Doggendoodle- A good guy who quit playin POTCO Curycoo- You should know who she is LaMario- I was in Twilight Coven with him Nick Bladekidd- His name used to be Dastan, but for some reason he is Nick now... BA Baracus- He pities you fools Gear- I forgot how to spell his real name but he was in the old co empire with me Spartan's Saavy Jrs.- A few of them helped me get my staff quest done Zachary- Another POTCO Player wiki guy, also pretty cool Joe Swordslash- A cool guy who might have quit playing Records Most Rare Weapon Found: Bush Master Pistol Highest Enemy Defeated Alone: Remmington. Weapons Used: Royal Broadsword, Defender Staff Best PVP Score: 15:0 More Arriving Shortly Ships *Black Mercenary (War Frigate) Trivia *James Warhawk was named after James Bond and an superhero named Warhawk. *More coming soon Category:Pirates